


T o u c h - M e

by MKSS



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKSS/pseuds/MKSS
Summary: "Well damn. I guess that means you have to learn..." Ino muttered."About what?" Sakura groaned. For the second time that night, the blonde gave Sakura a devilish and very suggestive smile."Sex...and we're going to use Kakashi-sensei as practice."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

T o u c h - M e 

Disclaimer : Sadly, I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. Only this ridiculous plot.

...

"He was huge! And you know my standards forehead, so when I say big, he was downright monstrous. Don't even get me started on how he uses that coc-"

"Don't even pig. I don't want my breakfast coming back up." Sakura rolled her eyes at the rather graphic story her blonde best friend/nemesis started detailing while they made their way across the forest. The sun was annoyingly bright and extremely hot, making her red shirt cling uncomfortably to her flushed skin.

Overall she wasn't having the best day. First it started with sleeping in, which was a major lapse when assigned to the emergency unit at four AM in the morning. She hurriedly made her way to the hospital at seven thirty only to be summoned to her teacher's office. Tsunade-sensei was even snarkier than usual, no doubt suffering from a raging hangover, and berated Sakura for her incompetence before rushing her out the door. On her way out of her mentor's office she tripped, right into a clerk who was walking by with an armload of coffee as well as a tower of paperwork, which resulted in a large brown stain on her signature red top. She grumbled angrily before being dragged back into the Hokage's office with a "Oh I almost forgot" by a buxom woman with anger issues that put hers to shame. A scroll was pushed into her hand as well as clear orders to accompany Ino and Kakashi on an A-ranked mission at the border of Suna. Briefing was going to start in ten minutes. As Sakura sat across from her mentor, looking forlornly at the sticky mess that was her shirt, Ino arrived, looking prim and perfect as usual, not a blonde hair out of place. Thirty minutes later the copy nin pushed open the door with a familiar orange book in his hands.

"Finally! Don't you ever keep track of the time Kakashi? I pity your students." Tsunade snarled, crossing her arms while delivering a glare to the very relaxed man rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well I was on my way to the Hokage tower, quite early in fact, when I saw-"

"Spare me the pathetic excuses. We don't have time. Sit." She ordered, going straight to business.

He nodded before taking a seat next to his former student Sakura. They made a strange trio. Both very volatile and emotional women with one apathetic man. The pinkette didn't dwell on this any longer because her mentor began detailing the mission they would be going on.

"It's easily an A-ranked mission, bordering on S-rank due to the man you'll be encountering. His name is Yamamoto Toshiro. His picture is in the scroll as well as any bingo book you'll find. He defected from Mist a few years back and began his own organization. One that specializes in the trafficking of weapons, drugs and women."

Sakura saw how Tsunade's eyes narrowed on the last word and shared her obvious distaste for the man.

"He takes women, usually from strip clubs and the streets, places where no one would come looking for them. However he took an interest in a daughter of a very wealthy and well known family. She was found abused and bleeding in one of the clubs he frequents in the border of Suna. Her family is of course, extremely distraught and want to level the playing field."

Was she imagining the almost gleeful glint in her teacher's eyes?

"The family wants to ruin his business, break it down from the inside. This will undoubtedly be a hard task because of many factors. The first is his reputation in the area. He owns many of the establishments and hired muscle so chances of anyone turning on him are very slim. Second, he is not as killable as we'd like. His level of skill is that of jonin level. Poison or a well aimed kunai won't do the job. Besides…"

Tsunade shrugged before leaning back on her seat, eyes serious and mouth set in a grim line.

"The family was very clear that he be left alive but all his money, ties and business completely gone."

"Quite vindictive of them." Kakashi remarked, his head tilted to the side as he along with the other females in the room processed this bit of information.

"You would be too if your daughter was practically raped." The Hokage challenged, effectively making him shrink back in his seat, hands up in mock surrender.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted...it's all about information. Get Toshiro to spill all the names of his contacts, the locations of his secret bases and where he keeps the girls. Once you extract that, everything else will be easy."

Nods and murmurs of agreement went around the room.

"Kakashi, you will be the male escort and leader of this mission. You make all the calls but if anything urgent should arise, just send a message through Pakkun. Sakura, you'll be the medic. And finally Ino?"

The blonde smiled. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"You'll be the information extractor."

"How's that shishou?" The pinkette asked before thinking. The woman smirked almost saucily and lowered her voice a few octaves.

"Through seduction of course."

"Oh…" a light blush dusted her cheeks and embarrassment filled her stomach. It was then she tried to avoid the chuckles coming from Ino and the curious sideways glance Kakashi sent her way. Wonderful. She might as well tattoo the word 'virgin' on her forehead.

"This mission is very important and not to mention a very big opportunity for Konoha. We accept this and make this family happy, then everyone gets paid well and the village has a loyal client. Obviously make sure no one can connect you three to Konoha. The last thing we need is any loose ends coming back here for revenge. Is that clear?"

"Crystal."

"Yes Shishou."

"Of course Hokage-sama."

Now here they were, stealthily making their way to the infamous town of casinos, strip clubs and Kami knows whatever indecent establishments where their target was known to frequent on a weekly basis.

"You should have at least changed your shirt. Just because we're ninjas and not seen all the time doesn't mean you should let yourself look like a slob." She flipped her hair before gesturing to her own pristine lavender outfit. In Sakura's opinion, fishnet stockings were not necessary in combat but she wasn't in the mood to argue. Not with heat beating down on them or the vast array of bugs that managed to keep getting caught in her hair. All she wanted to do was get to the target's location, find an inn, get under a cold shower and change into a clean shirt.

"I already told you Ino-pig, there wasn't enough time. Just be grateful I didn't make anyone wait or prolong the mission."

"Isn't it your sensei's job to be late?" She questioned, her eyes latching onto the only male in the team.

"I was late once. Besides, try to be a little less catty? don't forget I outrank you now." Sakura couldn't help the small jab and managed a small smile before Ino elbowed her in the ribs and stomped her foot like a child.

"Don't let it get to you. Your head is already big enough as it is. Besides, I get waaay more missions than you. You know why?"

Blue eyes glinted mischievously under the glaring sun.

"No one wants a virgin on seduction missions."

Sakura's face flamed at her statement. A part of her was suddenly grateful the silver haired nin was quite a distance away, clearly waiting for them to catch up, with his face buried in his favorite icha-icha novel.

"Shut up Ino-pig!" The pinkette wanted to be anywhere at this exact moment.

"Ooh, hit a nerve did I? I guess Sasuke-kun isn't the only guy who doesn't want to touch-"

"Ladies?"

Both heads snapped to Kakashi whose eyes never left his beloved book.

"I'm sure you're both being very polite to one another back there but if you could pick up the pace so we'll be within the target's range in a few hours, that'd be great."

Sakura had a sinking feeling he knew exactly what they were bickering about and felt gratitude bloom in her chest for his timely interruption. Which in hindsight was rather kind of him but it didn't make her virginal status any less embarrassing. That wasn't something she wanted to be a known topic, especially when faced with her teacher.

"Of course Kakashi-sensei." She nodded before making eye contact with Ino who let the matter drop. Clearly she didn't want to stir up any trouble with their team leader, not when she was so close to getting promoted.

And so for the rest of the afternoon, the trio made their way in silence. The only sound was the wind howling in the trees and the buzzing of cicadas in the air.

...

"This is disgusting."

"For once forehead, we agree."

"Hm...it's not so bad. I've seen worse."

Both females rolled their eyes at Kakashi who evidently wasn't as appalled by their surroundings as they were.

It was less of a village and more like a small city. Neon lights lined several shop windows which seemed to sell a variety of things. From edible lingerie to an assortment of weapons, this place seemed to have anything remotely naughty or embarrassing for Sakura. When she saw a window filled to the brim with rubber penises that came in every color known to man she was sure her cheeks were going to burn off.

Clubs and bars lined the roads, all of them being advertised by women dressed in strips of cloth promising the men who entered a very good time. She almost face palmed at the establishments around her. Not only were they gaudy and loud but their names were tasteless and downright dirty. They passed a building with a bright yellow sign that blinked 'Pussy-cats' where women wearing fuzzy cat ears and shiny collars lingered at the doorway, swinging their attached tails with painted fingernails.

The whole area stank of sex, alcohol and blood. It left Sakura feeling very uncomfortable but she wasn't going to let that stop her from giving her one hundred percent to this mission. And, not that she'd ever admit it out loud, a part of her was curious about sex. Not so much as the process, this was painfully clear to her thanks to the many stories she's heard from Ino and thanks to her medical expertise, but more of the flirting and everything that led up to it. Which would be extremely helpful to not only her professional career as a kunoichi but even her personal life. Ino's comment about her teammate did hurt but only because it held some truth to it. At least now she was getting an eyeful of how females would simply saunter up to a man and render him into a puddle of goo.

The trio had a difficult time finding a hotel that wasn't wildly expensive or ridiculously themed but after about an hour and a half they managed to get two rooms for a decent price. The only catch was it was all red.

And covered in hearts.

Not to mention there were tacky rose petals littered all over the sheets and floor.

"How romantic. I'm sure you and Ino will have a wonderful time." Kakashi murmured, his eye creased meaning he was smiling underneath that mask of his.

Both girls growled at his comment but neither had a chance to smack him on the head before he disappeared behind his door with a cheerful wave.

The girls rolled their eyes then looked at one another. The bolder of the two raised one brow and smirked devilishly. An expression that put even Jiraiya's most perverted grin to shame.

"Drinks?"

...

Two hours and twenty seven shots later, a loud blonde and a laughing pinkette sat by the bar, an empty glass in each hand and large smiles on their faces. The unsuspecting passer by would assume they were the best of friends having a friendly drink before turning in for the night. This was partly true. In reality they were exchanging a vast variety of insults and crude words that would make a sailor blush.

"H-how the hell aren't y-you drunk yet?" Ino grumbled, tripping over her words as she piled her glass onto the tall tower next to her arm.

"Oh? I guess I outrank you and I can outdrink you too pig." Sakura chuckled, perfecting the pyramid of her now empty shot glasses.

"Let's not go there forehead. Unless you wanna-hiccup-fight." The threat was less frightening and more of comical yet Sakura knew breaking into an all out brawl with Ino wouldn't be the smartest decision.

"Whatever you say." She hummed while pushing more chakra into her stomach, metabolising the alcohol in her system ten times faster, which explains why she was practically sober while her friend was about to fall off the bar stool. It technically wasn't fair to use her medical abilities like this but she knew one of them had to be aware of their surroundings, especially on a dangerous mission. And so she deemed herself the responsible one that night. While Ino drank and enjoyed the warm buzz that the sake supplied her with, she remained painfully sober, listening to Ino rant about the complete and utter obliviousness that is Shikamaru. That was one of the things Sakura liked about her relationship with Ino. They balanced each other out and helped one another. True the animosity was still ever present as well as the rivalry. But that didn't mean their friendship was any less real. In fact, she appreciated how genuine Ino was with her. Granted there was absolutely no tact in her words on most occasions but when it came down to it and when she needed help or a shoulder to cry on, Ino was always there. Whether to berate her judgement in men or drag her out of bed in the middle of her pity parties, the blonde never failed to be there. Of course, that didn't mean Sakura wouldn't use this as ammunition later on if Ino were to bring up her lack of expertise when it came to sex.

"You were saying about Shikamaru?"

"Whu-oh yeah! That bastard...he is so blind! I could lie absolutely naked in his bed and have 'Sleep with me!' spray painted on my boobs and he still wouldn't notice me!"

Ino tipped her head back as she downed another glass, so lost in her rant that she failed to notice a man carrying a tray full of beer. Her long massive mane flicked the poor man in the face. For a moment, all he saw was pale blonde. It was a fraction of a second but it was enough for him to miss a scantily clad woman directly in front of him. The two collided and the pints of alcohol flew. Away from the tray and onto a table full of sake cups. Everything clattered and spilled onto the laps and faces of some very shocked men.

"Fucking shit!" One swore, his palm wiping off the amber liquid from his wet face.

"Uh-oh." The pinkette breathed.

"What's wrong?" Ino hiccuped.

Sakura used her forefinger to push against Ino's cheek until she too watched the scene unfold further.

There were five men currently cursing and fixing their now stained clothes. The one who spoke earlier now had the poor waiter in his grip, shaking him furiously.

"Do you know how much this fucking suit cost?"

"I-i-i'm so sorry s-sir. It was an h-honest mistake."

"Got that right you little worm. Now you're gonna pay."

It seemed like the entire exchange was going completely unnoticed by the entire establishment. Sakura knew this town was shady and in no way high in morale but this was ridiculous. As if holding a man by his shirt about a foot above the ground was normal.

His four friends all gave bloodthirsty grins and suddenly brandished weapons. Kunai and shuriken glinted under the bar's colorful lights. Sakura grit her teeth. She wanted to help but she couldn't jeopardize their mission in any way. The target would be arriving tomorrow night and they couldn't afford to be recognized. Maybe they could put the men in a genjutsu? Or call on any of the authorities?

"Ino-pig."

"Way ahead of you forehead."

"Yeah let's go and...wait, what are you-"

Ino's hands quickly went through a series of hand seals and the man holding the waiter froze. His eyes turned glassy and he simply let go.

"Yo. What the hell Temaki?!" The man on his left elbowed what looked like the leader of the group. Unfortunately due to Ino's strong hold, he didn't show any sign of recognition. No flinch or reaction. He merely stared forward, unseeing and unresponsive. His circle of goons started eyeing the whole room.

"It's a jutsu! Scan the area for a chakra signature."

"Hang on…"

"Ino. Let go. Now!" She whispered, already up and out of her seat.

Just when Ino relinquished her mental grip on the thug, one of his friends' heads snapped in her direction.

"There! That blonde chick over by the bar. She's a kunoichi." The group of guys started towards them, some rolling their sleeves up seemingly ready to brawl. Her eyes caught the sign of similar marks on their arms. Imprinted on their arms were triangles? No. It was a bird. Its wings outstretched and its yellow eyes facing upward.

"Get her!"

Sakura groaned inwardly. Wonderful. Kakashi and Tsunade-sensei were going to love this.

...

Both girls were panting by the time they arrived at Kakashi's doorstep. It wasn't difficult outrunning them. Judging by their chakra signatures they were about genin level at best. Strong enough to deliver a mean punch and sense other ninja but not enough to be an actual threat. So their heavy breathing wasn't attributed to fear of a potential enemy but rather nervousness in having to report a lapse so early on in their mission. Ino drank a liter of water to clear her head before deciding to face their male escort. It was one thing to say you made a mistake. It was quite another to do so intoxicated.

"Okay. So-" Ino started.

"We're screwed." Sakura deadpanned.

"I wouldn't say screwed."

"How about in a big mess?"

"I was only trying to help!"

"I understand, trust me pig. But really? Of all the jutsus or methods you pick the one that your family is known for?"

"Well you were just going to turn and run."

"Yeah, and report it to the police or the manager so we don't get involved. Remember? No implicating Konoha at all?"

"...good point."

The blonde sighed dejectedly.

"So what now?"

"We report this to Kakashi-sensei."

"Do we have to?"

"Stop that. Pouting doesn't work on me."

"Only if it's from Sasuke-kun huh?"

"One, I don't think his facial muscles can even form a smile, much less a pout. Two, don't act like a child. The sooner we report this the sooner we can get on with the mission."

Ino rolled her blue eyes and knocked on Kakashi's door. Before she finished rapping on the wood, a silver head popped out with a damp towel around his neck.

"Yo."

"Okay so-" Ino began only to be interrupted by Kakashi.

"You used a jutsu on someone in the middle of a bar."

"Erm...yeah."

The copy nin sighed deeply before letting both girls in.

"Explain. Briefly." He added, looking like he was woken up from a very good nap.

"Basically I wanted to help the poor guy. He was getting bullied."

"Help him or prove you better in this silly competition the both of you always play?"

At this Ino flushed furiously and broke eye contact with Kakashi.

"It won't happen again Kakashi-sensei." The pinkette felt the need to intervene. but she didn't do it to save her friend but more to calm the guilt gnawing in her chest. Although she did try to persuade Ino to leave, she can't deny her sensei's claim on their never ending rivalry. Besides, She shouldn't have agreed to having drinks in the middle of a mission in the first place.

"Obviously." He remarked dryly, looking heavenward as if to question Kami why him? Sakura bit the inside of her cheek before speaking again, hoping that this whole ordeal would be over with and they could focus on the task at hand.

"The only complication I see is their sensitivity to chakra signatures and they can tell when a jutsu is being used. They even located Ino-"

"Wait. What?" His visible eye widened at her words. "That means the men you encountered weren't just some random thugs. They were shinobi."

He started pacing while Ino was looking anywhere but him.

"Give me more details. Were they wearing any distinguished colors or a symbol-"

A memory surfaced in Sakura's mind.

"Well, they had similar tattoos."

Kakashi halted his movements and slowly turned to her.

"Of what exactly?"

"An eagle."

It was then Kakashi flopped onto the bed and muttered darkly.

"We're screwed."

...

Twenty minutes later, Kakashi sent a very detailed report to Tsunade-sensei through Pakkun. The poor pup had just appeared in a swirl of grey smoke before he was rushed off by his master.

"I don't get it. Why's it such a big deal?" Ino grumbled.

"If you actually read the mission scroll, then you'd know that Toshiro's gang is called Kōtō washi. Every single one of his men are marked with a bird on their arm."

Sakura shook her head, finally realizing the situation they were currently in.

"Oh Kami...that's why everyone didn't mind them at the bar. They're untouchable."

"Exactly. Why run or hide their crimes when their boss is the law around here."

That left a foul taste in the pinkette's mouth. No wonder the town was infested with greedy thugs. It was completely corrupted.

The blonde of the group still had her arms crossed over her chest. Sakura glanced at her briefly, aware that these were merely walls, a defense mechanism because Ino simply didn't want to show how upset she was in front of others. Kakashi of course had no problem being blunt and straight to the point.

"You blew your cover Ino. A rookie move that might have cost us this mission."

He said it with a flat voice, disappointment evident in the way he slouched and looked away from the girls. The tension in the room was palpable and Sakura only hoped that Tsunade-sensei could empathize when it came to drunken choices.

Fifteen terrible and excruciatingly long minutes later, Pakkun appeared with a scroll in his whiskered mouth. Kakashi removed it before quickly scanning its contents, his one visible eye widening at the end of it.

"Well?! What is it?" Ino yelled, obviously out of patience.

"We're being called back aren't we?" Sakura groaned, running her hands through her pink hair.

"Not exactly. You better read this yourselves."

He threw the scroll to the blonde. She caught it with shaky fingers and read it just as fast. Shock was clear on her features and her jaw literally dropped. Judging by everyone's reactions, whatever her Shishou had ordered, it was definitely outrageous enough to shock her teammates.

"Give it here Ino-pig."

"You're not gonna like what it says forehead."

Green eyes rolled at her statement. Clearly she was exaggerating.

With deft hands, Sakura took the parchment and read the familiar script of her teacher.

'To say I'm disappointed would be a gross understatement. However you three will have to wait before receiving a few chakra induced punches that you so clearly deserve. The mission will proceed as planned. Delaying it by regrouping back here will not please our clients in the slightest. Which is why, since Ino has made it abundantly obvious she is a kunoichi therefore a possible threat to Toshiro and his business, Sakura will be the one to take her place. Yes you did not misread my dear apprentice. You will seduce the head of the crime organization and you will do so with flying colors. I expect Ino, with her vast experience in this area, to guide you accordingly. Kakashi? I expect you to lead this group, not scrounge the town for more icha-icha novels.'

Sakura read the scroll again.

Again.

Once more.

"You've got to be kidding."

"Sadly no. The Hokage is many things but a comedian is not one of them." Kakashi scratched the back of his head before shaking it almost dejectedly.

"Well damn. I guess that means you have to learn..." Ino muttered.

"About what?" Sakura groaned. She had her head in her hands at this point. Her voice was small and muffled, barely heard from between her fingers.

For the second time that night, the blonde gave Sakura a devilish and very suggestive smile. Her earlier frustration and embarrassment suddenly forgotten. The blonde practically purred, finding immense satisfaction in her words and the reactions it had on both Jonins.

"Sex...and we're going to use Kakashi-sensei as practice."

...

Kōtō washi - Soaring Eagles

AN : Okay so...this is my first Kakasaku fanfic. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think of this so far yeah?


	2. L e s s o n - 1

T o u c h - M e 

...

L e s s o n - 1

...

The tense silence lasted for only a split second before Sakura exploded, her cheeks cherry red and her eyes looking at anything besides her sensei. 

"What the hell Ino-pig?! Tsunade-sensei ordered you to teach me, a fact I'm honestly still trying to come to terms with at the moment, not joke about-" She choked on the word. 

The blonde merely raised her eyebrow in response. 

"About what?" 

Sakura merely blushed and looked away. 

"See? You can't even say the word." Ino rolled her pale blue eyes and gave another smirk.   
"And I'm not joking. That womanizing Toshiro isn't going to say a single word if you don't have him wrapped around your finger. Which my dear innocent Sakura, is going to depend on how well you can seduce a man." 

The pinkette crossed her arms and sat on the bed, clearly at a loss with the whole situation. 

She took a chance and glanced at Kakashi, who seemed lost in his own world, his head slightly bowed and eyes averted from hers. Maybe he was disgusted by the mere notion of her attempting to be sexy? Well, he was her teacher since she was twelve. Suddenly being asked to be used as practice for seducing men would be awkward at the very least. 

"You are sorely lacking in skills when it comes to how to handle men. It's the truth and we both know it. But for once I'm not trying to make things difficult or embarrassing for you."   
Ino gave Kakashi a pointed glance.   
"Either of you." 

The only man in the room sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb before addressing Ino. 

"Then why exactly did you get me involved?" 

"Like I said, practice." 

The blonde slapped a hand over Sakura's mouth, which was already parted and Ino just knew all of the curses headed her way if she didn't explain properly and now. 

"Don't get your virgin panties in a twist forehead." 

Green eyes flashed. 

Ino winced. Did she just bite her hand? 

"Ouch. Anyways, less biting, only a few men are into that. But I appreciate the enthusiasm." 

Another bite. The blonde kept talking, blatantly ignoring the sharp pain. 

"As I was saying, the Hokage ordered you to take my role and for me to teach you about sex. We'll start with the basics like body language, touching and-" 

Sakura finally got around Ino's tight hold on her lips with both her hands.

"You still haven't gotten to the part aboutmmph!" 

Ino tsked at the pinkette's display of anger, having already finished the hand signs for her signature jutsu and keeping a firm hold on Sakura's mouth and arms with her mind.

"Doooown girl. Anyways, as I was saying, how will we know if you're any good at flirting if you don't try it out on someone? Yeah sure, we go to a random bar and practice there but the whole town is crawling with Toshiro's goons. It's suspicious if they notice you transform into miss innocent virgin to sex extrordinare." 

She crossed her arms, relentless in her pursuit to explain her amazing and very logical idea. 

"Besides, the difference between Kakashi-sensei and all those men is he can actually give us feedback, which when you look at it, will help your training and you'll finish faster. We can't waste anymore time right?" 

Kakashi finally looked up from his fingers and made eye contact with Ino. His one visible eye seemed dark and blank and when he spoke, his voice was cold and detached, the epitome of a ninja. 

"Fine." 

Both females in the room widened their eyes at his easy acceptance. 

"Whu-really?!" Ino was about to jump up and down in excitement of having her plan approved by their squad leader when the silver haired nin held up his gloved hand, his tone becoming hard and stern. 

"But only if Sakura is willing to do this."

Both Kakashi and Ino looked at the medic. When she didn't move a muscle, the blonde chuckled nervously before letting her mind go with a few seals. 

Still Sakura didn't speak or move. So many thoughts and feelings were racing through her mind and heart right now. Can she actually do this? Become a woman so in tune with her own sexuality that she can lower a man's guard down enough he'd simply give in to her wishes? Kami, she hadn't even had her first kiss! Give her medical books, broken bones, anything to do chakra manipulation, Sakura could handle all of that without batting an eyelash. But using her body to entice a man? She had absolutely no clue. Flirting and vanity were things she left behind in her childhood when she realized much more important matters like getting stronger so she would no longer watch from the sidelines. 

But still Sakura simply couldn't wrap her mind around the idea of becoming a seductress. Even now she didn't find herself wildly attractive or effortlessly sexy. Yes her body was lithe and toned, muscled and soft in the right places. Yet she was a far cry from the buxom beauty both her Shishou and best friend was. 

She looked up to see Ino, her expression excited and almost pleading. She could see so many signals and words in just that single glance. 'Please agree forehead! I need to make up for the bar incident as soon as possible!' 

How utterly unbelievable yet mind-blowingly predictable. She didn't even think about her feelings. All that mattered was covering up her mistake with some flashy method therefore securing her candidacy for the Jonin exams. 

Then she made eye contact with one of her mentors. 

Green clashed with black. 

Funnily enough, she thought her cheeks would flush again or her stomach would flip a few more times out of sheer mortification and anxiety. She expected a cold, harsh expression on his usually relaxed face. Or maybe even just plain disgust. After all, how else would a teacher react to the notion of his student attempting to turn him on? However there wasn't any judgement or cruelty. Not even mirth at her expense. Instead all she saw was warmth. Suddenly she felt calmer. In that one eyed gaze she saw comfort and support. She saw memories of when she had felt just as nervous and afraid. When she was bloody and beaten, physically and emotionally. And each time when she needed a teacher, even when the attention was significantly less compared to that of her teammates, he was there. In that single look he was telling her it's okay. It's okay that she was clueless when it came to sex. It's okay to feel embarrassed and confused in this situation. And it's okay if she chose to walk away and say no to Ino's plan. 

Another moment passed.

Then she made up her mind. 

Sakura swallowed nervously before speaking, her voice now unwavering and strong. 

"Let's get this bastard." 

...

"Okay so, are you ready?" 

Sakura gave Ino her most deadpan expression. 

"Perfect! So let's begin. Our training consists of three lessons. Of course there's much more but due to the time constraint we have to cram all the main important bits into one night. Since Toshiro is coming tomorrow and all." 

Ino gestured to the very red room around them. 

"As you can see, I asked Kakashi-sensei to wait in the other room. Here is where all the hypothetical work happens. I'll tell you what to do and how to do it. Over there is where you're going to apply everything I teach you. For the sake of your dignity, or at least what's left of it, I'll be here waiting for the results, meaning Kakashi-sensei's input and spare you the embarrassment of watching you be all sexy for your teacher." 

The blonde nodded to herself while grinning, assured that this was a great idea, or at the very least the most entertaining mission she was ever sent on. She then dragged a wooden chair to the middle of the room, opposite to where Sakura was seated on the bed. 

"Simply put, I'm gonna explain then give you an assignment." 

The pinkette bit back a growl.   
"You're enjoying this aren't you?" She knew Ino was getting back at her for all the 'outranking' her comments at the start of this whole ordeal. Coughing but suspiciously sounding like a giggle, Ino sat in the chair and crossed her legs. Her voice suddenly taking a very serious tone. 

"Lesson number one." She leaned forward without breaking eye contact.   
"Confidence is key. You can't be sexy without believing you actually are." 

At this Sakura groaned audibly. 

"Seriously forehead. It's all about your mindset. Take me for example." Ino gestured to her body and pursed her lips. "You see one hot and fierce woman." She winked saucily.   
"But behind all that hair flipping is actually some doubt and insecurity. And no you cannot disclose this to anyone or so help me I will skin you alive. But honestly there isn't a person in the world that is perfect or looks at themselves and sees perfection. Like when I look at the mirror, I feel like my breasts are spilling out too much, but I don't let that show. Instead I turn what I think are flaws, into assets." Here she arched her back slightly and stretched one long fishnet covered leg. The action itself seemed so small and subtle but the effect was immense. Ino's curvy figure was instantly highlighted and Sakura found her eyes immediately drawn to her chest and thighs. Then Ino used one hand to pull back her ponytail and drape it over her shoulder. All the while her eyes seemed darker than usual, more intense. Although she knew she was very into men, the pink haired medic couldn't deny how attractive her friend was right then. 

"See? I bet i'm making you question your sexuality right about now." The blonde purred and imitated a cat pawing at the air. 

"Ugh you disgust me."

"Like I said, it's all about what's going on in here." She flicked Sakura's forehead.  
"Chant it in your head if you have to. 'I am a sexy badass woman' It does the trick, trust me."

"Easy for you to say." Sakura grumbled.

"Enough with the pity party. I will never repeat this out loud but...you're pretty, even with that large forehead. Big boobs aren't everything you know." 

The statement was quick and said in a casual tone but it did wonders to her self-esteem as well as make her feel less of an idiot. Ino coughed awkwardly then resumed the strict persona. 

"Alrighty, now your turn." 

Sakura wanted to make some snarky comeback or just walk away but that would mean giving up on this mission and of course her damn pride wouldn't allow that. So she sat upright on the bed and attempted to arch her back and cross then uncross her legs. She kept repeating the same phrase 'I am sexy' again and again but her limbs still felt unnaturally stiff, a far cry from the usual grace she showed when fighting an enemy. 

"You're overthinking it." 

"Shut up...I'm trying."

Sakura sighed and tried running her hands through her hair. Ino hummed then came closer to adjust the pinkette's posture and tilted her chin upwards so that their eyes met. 

"Eye contact is extremely important. You want to make the man you're seducing to feel like you want him. And you can't do that if you're looking everywhere but him." 

"But I don't."

"That's where our natural ability to conceal feelings comes in. You distract him using your body forehead. It's just like manipulating chakra but instead it's a guy's dick." Ino said it so casually Sakura wondered if anything seemed too risque or crude for her. 

"Well? I'm waiting…" Ino began in a singsong voice before settling comfortably in her chair once again. 

The pink haired medic rolled her eyes at her friend's display at bravado and tried again. This time she fluttered her eyelashes and blew a kiss towards Ino. 

"Good first try. Now look less constipated and more sexy."

"Thanks." The pinkette muttered dryly.

"Relax forehead. Just think about what I said and be more natural." 

Sakura really didn't think it was possible to relax in this state but she would try her hardest. The whole mission, her Shishou and the family who commissioned them were depending on her to get this right. And if she can master perfect chakra control and defeat an Akatsuki member then she sure as hell can be sexy. 

She rolled her shoulders back, fixed her posture and raised her head before looking at Ino through her lashes. Without thinking she bit her lower lip, a habit she formed when her nervousness manifested physically. Afraid that she made a mistake, Sakura ran one hand through her short pink locks in frustration, completely unaware that she was exposing her neck and shoulders in a natural, effortless way.

Ino suddenly whooped and hugged her. 

"Wonderful! You actually looked good for a moment there. Not enough to make me hot for you but it's still early." 

"Shut up!" Sakura smacked the blonde, shaking her head but unable to hide the small smile that appeared on her lips. 

"Okay, now you gotta have that kind of confidence and translate it through every move you make." Ino abruptly stood up and pointed at the door rather dramatically. 

"Now go to Kakashi-sensei." 

Green eyes looked at her questioningly. 

"And do what?" 

Again, there was that damned smirk. 

"Give him a striptease." 

...

Kakashi liked to believe he wasn't the type of shinobi, even the type of man that can be easily shaken. In his line of work and way of living, exposing himself to danger was part of the job description. He can take kunais flying at him in the middle of the night without blinking. A threat to the leaf village? That was part of his career, something he expected therefore was not the slightest bit worried about. 

Having his former student flirt and find her sexuality with him made him very apprehensive 

No he wasn't afraid or disgusted. He was more worried about how this would affect the mission and their relationship as teacher and student, as family even. 

However he also liked to think he was flexible and can adapt to any given situation. Granted, this one was quite different but he was more than a seasoned shinobi, he can handle a little different. 

The door creaked open, presenting a slightly flustered and very flushed Sakura. Being a teacher, he gave a nod and smiled, anything to make her feel more at ease in his presence. It seemed to have a small effect because her shoulders relaxed and she sighed, probably releasing a breath she'd been holding for a while. Once she was standing across from his perch on the edge of the bed, she spoke, her demeanor every bit of a blushing schoolgirl. Which in his opinion, didn't look all too bad on her. Sadly this mission called for an experienced seductress, not a soft spoken child. A small part of him was saddened by the fact that his student would have to subject herself to this, using her body for the sake of a mission and for a pathetic scum like Toshiro. Yet it was part of a kunoichi's job description, a fact he cannot change. Usually he didn't feel bad for the women who get chosen for these kinds of missions but this was his student. A girl he'd watched over for years. And now she was going to try seducing him. 

"So Ino taught me to be more confident." 

That wasn't so bad. Kakashi let out a breath of relief-

"And told me to give you a striptease." 

-only to choke on that same breath and cough awkwardly. 

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you okay?" 

"Hm? Oh yes. Just thought about how long I'll be in jail for." He murmured under his breath.

"What was that?"

The silver haired man rubbed the back of his neck as he looked imploringly at his student. 

"Are you sure about this Sakura? No one would think any less of you if you turn this down." 

Green eyes looked at him and in those depths he saw the girl he used to train, covered in sweat, dirt and blood. He still saw that same innocence, from when she was a child and now a decade later. Despite all the blood she herself had split and how much she has matured both physically and mentally, in his perception, she still remained untouched and pure. A feat that very few in the shinobi world have come to accomplish. 

"You know me better than that Kakashi-sensei." She gave him a small yet genuine smile. "I'll never give up. No matter the circumstances." 

Sakura sighed deeply then chuckled.   
"Or how awkward." 

"Well, it's only awkward if you make it awkward." He offered.

"Right…"

It seemed like they were both delaying the inevitable. 

After another tense minute of unbearable silence, Sakura prayed to Kami for strength and began moving. 

She kept in mind what Ino told her just before she left their room. A striptease was basically taking clothes off in an extremely attractive way. Each movement was meant to, like the word itself, tease the men watching her. Removing her clothes was something she did everyday, it was simply routine. So this shouldn't be too hard right? 

Her hands found the hem of her shirt and lifted it easily. Just when she had her head halfway in the hole, Kakashi stopped her. 

"Wait Sakura." 

The pinkette already felt a blush stain her cheeks for the hundredth time that day. 

"I thought Ino told you to be confident?" 

"Wasn't I?" 

His flat gaze was answer enough for her. 

"And it seems like you're rushing it. Try and draw it out more. Take your time." He added before questioning. "What else did she tell you?" 

"She told me it's all in my head. If I think I'm sexy, then it'll show." 

"That's pretty accurate. So what's holding you back exactly?" Kakashi wondered. "Besides me being your former teacher." 

"I think it's rather obvious sensei." 

He sighed deeply before looking at Sakura, this time his gaze was much more serious all the while his voice remaining as level and calm as possible. 

"I understand the...difficulties you are facing right now Sakura, trust me. But it's in our line of work, to be asked to do crazy things, things way beyond our comfort zones. That's our reality though, it's the life we live, it's the life you chose to live." 

He stepped forward and ruffled her hair, just like when she was a child. 

"You can do this." 

Again he was comforting her, effectively making her feel less ridiculous with just a few words. 

Sakura gathered her resolve and nodded then gently pushed his hand away, signalling him to take his seat on the bed again. He must've gotten the message because he resumed his position on the bed and gave her an encouraging smile. 

Although there wasn't any music inside the room, the heavy thumping bass from the club next door was more than enough to give Sakura the rhythm she needed to start dancing. 

Kakashi watched as Sakura made small figure eights with her hips, the movements small and shy but no longer as stiff and rigid as before. Small dainty hands caught the hem of her shirt and lifted the fabric, exposing the skin of her abdomen for a brief moment before she let it fall once more. Although her hands naturally caught his attention and brought them to the places they were touching, he made sure to look at her face, her eyes. And he was a bit surprised to find her staring directly at him. Well, the eye contact was there but it didn't seem...seductive in the slightest. It's as if she was analyzing, observing his every reaction. He didn't feel excited when being watched so carefully as if he was an experiment. She was thinking too much. It was all technical for her. No feelings at all, which of course is to be expected but definitely not acceptable if their mission were to succeed. However, he understood that being untouched meant she had no experience with men whatsoever therefore she didn't know the feeling of pure want or how to entice a man. Obviously she wouldn't be able to fake desire if she never felt it before. The copy nin had a thought, a dangerous one at that. But it just might speed things up a little if he was right. 

Slowly, he stood up and murmured.   
"Don't stop. Just trust me okay?" 

She hesitated for a moment and then nodded in response. 

Kakashi stepped closer, so much so that he was a few inches away from touching her body with his. He then used one gloved hand to trace her arm, running up the length of it before resting on her shoulder, caressing until he was now cupping her neck and his other hand followed the same path on her other arm before settling on her cheek. Her skin was quite soft he noted. And he felt as well as heard her gasp of shock. 

"Just pretend I'm someone you want. Someone you want to touch. Then everything else becomes easy." 

Then the hand around her neck fell to her waist, touching her briefly then holding onto her hip, using some strength to guide her into bigger circles, urging her to be more bold.   
Sakura had always been an obedient student, at least, compared to the rest of her teammates. So she didn't disappoint when her body followed his command. 

"Teasing comes more naturally." He whispered, suddenly entranced by the grace in her movements. The rigidity of her form was completely gone and she began using her hands more, playing with her short pink hair and biting her lip.

"So does taking off your clothes." His eyes were drawn to her teeth taking in the soft flesh before her tongue suddenly came out to lick it after. The movement was small yet it sparked a fire inside him. 

Once, two more times she gave him a flash of her fair skin before her shirt finally came off. 

Sakura inwardly groaned at her choice of underwear. If she knew someone would be watching her dance almost naked, the least she could have done was buy a matching set or something sexier. But she was always one for practicality instead of style. Besides, she justified it's not like anyone was going to see it. 

Now here she was, topless and clad only in a black bra with her shorts over grey panties. Nothing lacy at all or remotely sexy. Wonderful. 

She looked again to her the man in front of her, unsure of his reaction to her moderately sized breasts and almost bare body. This was the part she'd also be dreading. The utter disappointment in a man's face when her body was revealed to his eyes. But She wasn't prepared for the look she saw. 

There wasn't disgust or pity. 

His one visible eye was intense and seemed even darker than before. It did strange things to her belly, as if something warm just exploded inside. 

What was this? 

She didn't know but it felt good. 

And she didn't want to stop. 

Both his hands felt like fire, burning her skin wherever he touched. They were large and slightly rough due to all the training and battles he's endured yet it didn't feel weird or gross. As he encouraged her to move more, she obeyed without question, surprised at her body's eagerness to follow. It was probably because of their long history. Of course it would be natural for her to respond to him so willingly and openly. At least, this was what she told herself when he used a finger to tip her chin upwards so that they were facing each other again, this time they were so close that their noses were touching, brushing against one another. 

Heat began to spread to the rest of her body, making her feel warm and tingly. 

Her thoughts no longer centered on his facial reactions or if she was removing the right article of clothing first. Now everything was focused on the slow burning sensation that seemed to pool under her belly button. She was so lost in the feeling that she didn't notice her body undulating, making subtle waves and her thighs opening and closing before rubbing together. 

Kakashi whispered hotly against her lips.   
"Now your shorts." 

She didn't respond, afraid of how shaky her voice would sound. 

Instead she used one hand to peel everything off at once and get it over with. Or that was what she meant to do. Instead, his warm hands covered hers. 

"Take your time remember?" 

He then used his left hand, which was over hers, to inch one side of her shorts down, exposing the small jutting of her hip before pulling it back up. When her skin was exposed, his thumb made small circles there as well, further fanning the flames that grew inside her. He did this to the right side as well, all the while well within her personal space as her body kept moving to the steady beat of the music thumping through the walls. 

Eventually the moment came when her shorts joined her shirt at a small heap on the floor. 

Kakashi looked at Sakura and wondered two things for a brief moment. The first being, when the hell did she suddenly grow up? 

The second, how the hell was she still a virgin?

It seemed impossible for a young, intelligent and beautiful woman to remain untouched.

All soft skin, modest but nice curves and a very lithe and perfectly muscled body. Up close he could see she had no scars or birthmarks. Her skin was smooth and blemish free, most probably attributed to her incredible skills as a medic. And the slightly mussed pink hair, deep jade green eyes that were currently half lidded along with plush moist lips made her look innocent yet seductive at the same time. And where did she learn to bite her lip like that? 

Kakashi then concluded he was a dirty old man, a disgusting pervert, for finding his student very desirable just then. Especially when he saw and felt how her body responded to him. The small touches made little breathy sounds leave her lips, his hands felt her rapid pulse beneath her skin as time went on and thanks to his adept sense of smell, her arousal was clear in the air around them. 

Her fingers found the strap to her bra and when Kakashi found himself wanting to see her remove it as well, he decided this particular lesson was over. 

He then took a step back and forced a smile. 

"That was great Sakura. I think you're getting it." With that, he quickly retrieved her clothes and pushed them into her arms before giving her a two fingered salute and turned back, away from her and into the small bathroom. 

"You can tell Ino that you passed. And don't forget to close the door on your way out." 

The door snapped shut behind him, leaving a very confused and shocked Sakura clutching onto her clothes as if it were a lifeline and she were drowning.

...

Kakashi then concluded that he was definitely unprepared for this, for his outlook on Sakura Haruno, to change drastically. Now he saw that his student had grown from a mere child to a fully grown woman. A woman who was becoming more in tune with her own sensuality. One that was calling out to him with just the smallest of efforts. 

No. 

This was simply biology at work. He was a grown man and she was a fit, young woman. It was only natural for him to be attracted to her, especially if she had the intention to entice him. It meant their mission's chances for success just grew exponentially. That was a good thing. And he should be dreading their next practice session. 

But he didn't. 

He was eager for the next one. 

Fuck's sake. 

So much for jail. At this rate, he was going straight to hell. 

...

AN: There you go. Again, hope you enjoyed this update. I actually enjoyed writing the dynamics between Ino and Sakura. I see their relationship being more than just catty fights and mean comebacks. With the KakaSaku, it's a slight slow burn. After all, I believe anticipation makes everything better. In sex and in stories ;) 


End file.
